systems_engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Courses
= Programming Languages = * The New Boston * Software Carpentry * Learn to code | Codecademy = Canada = * Math XL * Mactech Distance Education, The Leading Distance Education College in Canada = Courses = * EECI * Udemy - Academy of You | Find and Create Online Courses * Welcome to The Open Academy | The Open Academy * VideoLectures - exchange ideas & share knowledge * Connexions - Sharing Knowledge and Building Communities * Udacity - Free Classes. Awesome Instructors. Inspiring Community. * eduMedia | Interactive animations and simulations for science teaching and learning * Gizmos! Online simulations that power inquiry and understanding. | ExploreLearning * Skillshare * Khan Academy * Coursera * mathematicalmonk - YouTube * USTREAM - You're On - Broadcast Live Streaming Video, Watch Online Events, Chat Live, send a Tweet, follow on Facebook, MySpace, record your Live Shows * OpenStax College * EDU - YouTube * Pathwright - Everything you need to teach and sell beautiful online courses * Online Courses - Distance Learning Courses - Online Classes for College Credit - StraighterLine * Course Hero | Study Guides, Lecture Notes, Flashcards, Practice Exams, Lecture Videos | The best way to expand your education * TeachersPayTeachers.com - An Open Marketplace for Original Lesson Plans and Other Teaching Resources * PeepCode | Programming and Development Tutorial Screencasts for Web Developers and Alpha Geeks * Courses - Floating University * High School Physics Lesson: Graphing Two-Dimensional Motion = Backup = * ..:: ABC English اولین مرکز مجازی زبان در ایران ::.. * ..::.. www. I C D .ae..::.. باشگاه ایرانیان – دبی امارات متحده عربی، فرهنگی، هنری، اجتماعی و ورزشی * Football3.ir | فوتبال 3 * KLICK | Klick.com * Open Book Project * Overview * Peer Instruction Network * Puzzle Pixies : Free kids painting, coloring, games, puzzles and activities * QCommons | Collaborative question bank * Second life Virtual World | PWSCC * Six Sigma Training and 6 Sigma Certification with Six Sigma Online * Software & Information Industry Association - SIIA: Software & Information Industry Association * Software training online-tutorials for Adobe, Microsoft, Apple & more * TOUCHÉ SOLUTIONS INC. | Projects * Udutu | Online Collaborative Course Authoring * Use - OpenCourseWare Consortium * Welcome! — TWB Courseware = Tools = * Prezi - The Zooming Presentation Editor * Phun - 2D physics sandbox - Home * Blackboard Home * Algodoo * Odijoo free eLearning Platform - create, deliver and monetize online courses with Odijoo * Mathics * MangoReader * Web Conferencing Free Trial - Hold Your Own Webinars * Scribus.net = Writing = * FREE STYLEWRITER DOWNLOAD : Dowload StyleWriter software for free : Plain English Manuscript Editing Software for MS-WORD * English Grammar Checker Software | WhiteSmoke * myWriterTools - Essential writing and editing software * Professional Grammar Check & Writing Tool - English Software * ActiveMath Web - Software = Companies = * Ellicom | Canadian leader in e-learning solutions and software. Montréal, Québec, Toronto. * Advanced Distributed Learning Initiative * Teach For America | Home * edWeb.net - Networking, resource sharing, collaboration, and professional development for the education community * Welcome | StartSomeGood: Igniting Ideas, Investment & Impact. = Workshops = * Children's Technology Workshop = Resources = * CiteSeerX * Technology in Education - home * conference.scipy.org/scipy2010/slides/prabhu_ramachandran_fossee.pdf * LocAZu: The A to Z to get U through University * Dr. Taghirad E-books * What You Need to Know About MOOC's - Technology - The Chronicle of Higher Education = Languages = French * France radio stations streaming live on the internet - Listen online * BBC - Languages - French - French Steps - Overview * Forvo: the pronunciation guide. All the words in the world pronounced by native speakers * Python | Codecademy * busuu - Learn languages for free online * Vocabulary.com - Learn Words - English Dictionary * کنکور آسان است